Gengars Curse
NOTE This was deleted from the creepypasta website. You have been warned. Gengars Curse It was about 7 years ago.I was playing Pokemon Red. I wanted to play a little. I dont really why, I think I just had the mood to play it. I saw at the start screen a savestate, I wanted to see where I was. This made me to click on “continue”. I had a pretty usual Pokemon Team. A Charizard, a Pikachu, a Hitmonlee, a Primeape, a Onix and a Gengar. But something was weird about Gengar, his name was “Friend” and he didn’t even smile like usual. He had an angry look on his face. This was creepy but I thought it was a bug. After some seconds did the game froze and the screen started to static. Suddenly appeared a text: “You left me alone, you said I am your friend and after so many years you think its allright?” After that the Gameboy got broken and the screen was black. I had goose pimbles, I was scared. I never saw a bug like this. I mean that was a bug, wasn’t it? It’s only a game. I couln’t start the gameboy anymore, anyway it was time to go to school. But it was weird, all what I saw with my eyes was colored in purple. I got schocked after I opened my room door. The whole House was destroyed and odd. It seems the house would be ancient. I went down to my mother and I asked her what happened but she didn’t knew what I was talking about. Was something wrong with my eyes or my brain? Finally I went out to go to school, all was normal but I felt followed. After I appeard in the school house I was sitting on my chair and listening to the teacher. I didn’t understood even one thing, after he stopped the whole class was staring at me. I nearly got a heart attack because all my classmates didn’t had any pupills. Blood was flow out of their mouthes and they were colored purple again. I ran out of the school but there was the same, everyone looked like my classmates. No pupills, blood out of their mouth and purple. Even my mother looked like this after I ran home. But I had to be brave, so I said to her what I saw. She grabbed me and we went to the doctor. He gave my pills, after I swallow one of them all was normal. I had really a big problem. Its not possible that Gengar did all that to me. Its just a game. While I went to sleep I heard the whole time Gengars cry. Several times and it didn’t stop. I was more and more scared, I started to scream. After that I lost my awareness. After I woke up I was in a room made out of yellow rubber. I weared a white straitjacket. After I asked the mans at the window what happened, they was telling me that I killed my mother and that I laughed like a manniac, all the time. Something was wrote on the wall “Now you will feel the same like me. LONELINESS!” THEN END Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Paukymaun Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Deletion Log Refugees